


nama anak kita

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg but not really Mpreg, lowercases, not specified genre
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: kei pening, padahal shouyou hanya ingin memberikan nama yang istimewa untuk anak mereka.





	nama anak kita

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu and its character (c) haruichi furudate  
> i don't take any profit from this work.

sekian tahun sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu malam-malam di luar sekolah, masih bau keringat, dengan tobio dan tadashi di pihak masing-masing. saat itu, ego masih menguasai diri masing-masing, emosi juga mudah tersulut (walaupun untuk kei, dia lebih cenderung suka memancing emosi orang. tabiatnya buruk, memang). perselisihan demi perselisihan pun sudah sering mereka lalui, baik dari hal yang remeh maupun hal yang memang patut untuk dipertentangkan.

  
tapi ya, yang namanya jalan hidup, siapapun tidak ada yang bisa menduga dengan akurat. seperti misalnya tobio yang berakhir menjadi adik ipar hinata (" _oke, natsu itu cute gak kaya kamu, boge!_ "), atau tadashi yang akhirnya dengan segenap keberaniannya berhasil melamar hitoka menuju jenjang pernikahan dan menjadi pasangan yang pertama kali menikah di antara pasangan lainnya di klub voli karasuno. disusul kemudian suga dan kiyoko, lalu daichi dan yui. tanaka bilang, klub voli mereka sudah mirip klub biro jodoh.

  
ada benarnya juga, _sih_.  
apalagi setelah salah satu pasangan yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka sebelumnya mulai menampakkan diri ke permukaan.

  
_kei dan shoyou._

  
shoyou masih ingat ekspresi kaget mantan rekan seperjuangannya ketika shoyou menyatakan dengan gamblang tentang hubungan mereka pada saat acara reuni. sementara kei di sampingnya memasang ekspresi tak acuh seperti biasanya, meskipun ada mimik bangga tertangkap di wajahnya.

  
tapi _toh_ , tahun-tahun itu sudah berlalu. mereka sekarang sudah menikah (ya, setelah melalui perjuangan yang cukup panjang karena ... _well_ , tidak mudah mendapat restu apalagi meresmikan hubungan sesama jenis di sini), hidup mandiri, dan sedikit demi sedikit membangun keluarga kecil mereka. 

  
diawali dengan tinggal di apartemen yang mereka beli dengan tabungan mereka berdua. di tahun kedua, mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkat anak (shoyou yang pertama menginginkannya, tapi toh kei tidak keberatan). anak yang mereka angkat berusia 5 tahun dan diberi nama tsutomu.

  
Di tahun berikutnya, mereka mendapat anugerah.  
shoyou mengandung buah hati mereka. merupakan suatu hal yang langka, memang. Dan juga bukan suatu hal yang mudah. 

  
kondisi fisik shoyou jadi lebih lemas daripada biasanya (sering mual, sensitif pada bau dan terkadang muntah). untung saja hitoka sering menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi mereka, jadi dia bisa memberikan bantuan. bagaimana pun, sebagai seorang ibu muda, hitoka jelas lebih berpengalaman. menurut hitoka, hal seperti ini wajar di trimester pertama. karena itu lah, tsutomu jadi lebih sering menginap di rumah hitoka dan tadashi selama shoyou mengandung. untungnya anak itu cepat akrab dengan mereka.

  
belum lagi, kei harus dipusingkan dengan berbagai macam keinginan shoyou selama masa kehamilan. sebut saja ngidam. keinginannya aneh-aneh, misalnya saja shoyou yang tiba-tiba menyuruh kei mandi jam 10 malam padahal dia sudah mandi sore harinya. tapi shoyou ngotot karena dia merasa kei bau.  
"yaudah nanti aku tidur di luar aja."  
"jangan! kamu harus tidur di sini tapi mandi dulu sana! bau!"  
kalau ada hal yang lebih membuatnya pusing selain ibunya yang sedang pms, itu adalah tsukishima shoyou yang sedang ngidam. 

  
pernah juga kei sampai keluar tengah malam mencari _baked_ mochi karena shoyou menginginkannya (" _harus kamu yang beli gak mau_ delivery!") dan ketika dia kembali shoyou sudah tidak berselera. bahkan dia mulai muntah-muntah lagi waktu kei mencoba membuat shoyou mencicipinya.

  
_oh, man._

  
dan malam ini, tidur kei kembali terganggu ketika lewat tengah malam shoyou mengguncang-guncang bahunya. dengan mata masih setengah tertutup kei perlahan mulai menegakkan badannya, dan merangsek mendekati shoyou yang tengah memangku bantal. ada notebook kei yang sedang menyala di sana.

  
"kamu ngapain sih? udah malem, tidur."  
"bentar doang kok, aku mau ngomong penting."

  
nada shoyou berubah serius. seketika punggung kei lebih tegap daripada sebelumnya. jangan-jangan shoyou ngidam sesuatu yang aneh lagi seperti kemarin (kemarin malam dia bilang ingin makan puding saus sambal, entah dapat ilham darimana).

  
"kamu lapar? ingin sesuatu?"  
"bukan, bukan. aku tidak sedang menginginkan apa-apa sekarang."  
"lalu?"  
"ini soal anak kita."  
"anak kita? ada apa dengan anak kita? perutmu baik-baik saja, kan? ada yang sakit?"

  
shoyou sedikit tersenyum simpul menanggapinya, tidak menyangka kei akan terlihat sekhawatir ini. biasanya dia cenderung terlihat tenang di situasi yang menegangkan sekalipun.

  
"bukan juga, aku baik-baik aja, kok."  
"terus apa?"  
"soal nama. mmmm, tadi aku habis browsing terus menemukan suatu nama, dan kupikir itu keren!"  
"lalu?"  
"kau sudah punya ide nama untuk anak kita?"

  
kei menelan ludah,

  
"belum, sih ... aku masih fokus dengan kondisimu dulu baru yang lain dipikir nanti kalau sudah stabil."  
"kei sejak kapan jadi keren begini?!"  
"dari dulu."  
"cih. oke baiklah, sekarang dengarkan aku lagi. jadi tadi aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan mungkin bisa jadi ide untuk nama anak kita."  
"coba perlihatkan padaku."

  
dengan semangat shoyou menelusuri history _browser_ -nya, dan meng-klik salah satu tautan youtube. tidak perlu waktu lama untuk buffering, dan akhirnya mereka menonton video itu bersama. sepertinya sebuah wawancara eksklusif. percakapan yang terjadi seperti ini:

  
" _so, what is your name?_ "  
" _my name is_ uvuvwewe onyetwevytevyebeye ossas."  
" _what is your name again_?"  
" _my name is_ uvuvwewe onyetwevytevyebeye ossas."

  
dan percakapan itu berulang-ulang karena sepertinya si penanya sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia dengar.  
selesei menontonnya, kei langsung pening.

  
"shoyou, kau tidak serius kan?"  
"tentu saja aku serius! ah, tidak harus sama persis tapi mirip-mirip lah, ya? ya? ya?" kei memijat keningnya, tidak paham dengan logika shoyou.

  
siapapun, tolong bangunkan kei waktu shoyou sudah lahiran saja.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: meme beken tahun lalu.  
> yes, this piece is also from last year.


End file.
